


Stolen Moments

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeches and Frock coats : ), Georgian Period, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Masturbation, Noble! Loki, Not What It Looks Like, Pretend abduction, Stablemaster!Thor, not actually non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Lord Loki is dragged off into the woods and ravished by a mysterious stranger...or is he???
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malefeministthor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=malefeministthor).



Strolling on a secluded path on his estate, Loki, Lord Laufeyson is suddenly pulled into the bushes. Before he can see who has waylaid him, a blindfold is tied over his eyes, and rough hands drag him deeper into the woods. He is pushed up against a tree face first; he can feel cool moss and rough bark against his cheek and under his chest. Hands rifle through his clothing looking for... money? A weapon? Regretfully, Loki has neither on his person. A deep gravelly voice in his ear explains that, since he's a rich lord's son, he is being kidnapped and held for ransom. Loki laughs and says no one will pay any money to reclaim him, as he is a deep disappointment to his parents because of his wicked sexual proclivities. A large warm body presses against his back, and the rough voice demands to know more about his perversions. Loki whimpers at the feel of a hard cock rubbing against his arse, his own cock starting to stiffen in his trousers. He whispers that he likes-nay, **_loves_** \- being on his knees sucking cock. A large hand slips between his body and the tree to stroke his erection through the fine cloth of his trousers. Loki squirms at the sensation, shamelessly rubbing his arse on the thick cock pressed up so close behind him. The voice insists he must disclose more of his filthy secrets. Loki moans and babbles that he adores having his arse fingered before his clandestine lover takes him from behind. The hand rubbing his cock starts undoing the buttons on his trousers. Loki gasps at the feeling of the cool morning air on his cock before the warm hand is back stroking him firmly. After a few blissful minutes, the hands are pushing his breeches down around his ankles. His coattails are flipped up out of the way, and rough hands begin caressing his bare skin. As Loki begins to breathe heavily, the big hands start to tug his hips backwards. Loki tries desperately to hold onto the tree, but the hands are too strong and insistent, and now his bare arse is sticking out like a mare ready to be mounted. He feels two thick fingers at his mouth, and the voice commands him to suck. Loki does as he is told, his own cock aching with lust. Wet with spit, the fingers leave his mouth and Loki whines at the loss until he feels them sliding into the cleft of his arse and teasing at his tender hole. The whines turns into a gasp as the fingers breach him. It stings at first, but as the fingers start moving, they find a secret place inside of him that makes Loki see stars when they rub firmly against it. The voice behind him is silent now except for heavy breaths raspy with desire. Loki writhes on the fingers trying to take them as deep as he can. The voice curses, and growls out **_Enough!_** The fingers slip out of Loki's arse and he feels so empty inside. He hears clothing rustling behind him and the sound of spitting. A hard cock nudges at his hole barely wet with spit and its own juices. Loki tenses up, and the big hands stroke his hips gently. As he relaxes into the caresses, the thick cock presses into his hole, stretching him wide. Loki bites his lip to keep from crying out as the cock relentlessly intrudes into his body. After what seems like forever, the thick cock is fully seated inside of him. He can feel a man's balls full and heavy against the back of his thighs. Loki rests his forehead against the tree for a moment and breathes in deeply as he adjusts to the feeling of being so thoroughly filled. The cock is withdrawn slightly, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. When he is ready, he pushes himself backwards and is met by a swift thrust that nearly takes him off of his feet. The cock pulls out farther this time, and slams into him harder, hitting that special hidden place and making him cry out in spite of himself. One of the big hands leaves his waist and claps over his mouth stifling his wanton sounds as he is fucked hard. Greedy to have his mouth filled again, Loki licks at the fingers until they slide back into his mouth. He sucks them as if they were another cock, and the voice groans lustfully. Loki removes a shaking hand from the trunk of the tree and wraps it around his own cock. It is so sensitive when he strokes it that he shudders, clenching up around the cock inside of him. The voice curses again and the hand at his waist pulls him in faster and harder, making Loki's legs shake with pleasure. The fingers slip out of his mouth again and Loki moans that he is about to come. The hand drops back down to his waist, gripping him tightly and leaving dark marks on his pale hips. As Loki comes, splattering the grass with his seed, his hole tightens with his orgasm, making the voice behind him groan. He feels the cock inside of him pulse, filling him with hot come. The strong hands at his waist fall still and Loki feels the rapid rise and fall of the broad chest behind him. He pulls the blindfold down and looks over his shoulder, grinning broadly at the sight of Thor's flushed face.  
  
"See, I told you that you'd find this to be an enjoyable endeavour," leers Loki, gazing at the sheen of sweat on his lover's tanned skin. He waggles his arse teasingly, and Thor swears at the renewed friction on his spent cock. He slaps Loki's bare arse hard, and Loki gasps, shocked at the hot flash of pleasure radiating out from under Thor's hand. _Something to try another time_ , he thinks. Thor sighs and eases his cock out, enjoying the sight of his come leaking out of Loki's stretched hole and dripping down his pale thighs. Loki unties the makeshift blindfold from around his neck and holds it out to Thor. Instead of knotting it back around his neck where it belongs, Thor picks up a battered tin flask off the ground and pours a little water onto the fabric before using it to wipe up Loki's legs and arse. Loki gasps as cool dampness replaces the warmth of Thor's seed.  
  
"You'll look odd without your cravat," warns Loki.  
  
"Maybe, but you'd look even worse with sticky wet britches," grins Thor, as he cleans off the last of his seed. "There you are," he laughs, slapping Loki's arse again. "Put your clothes back on, we'd best get back before we're both missed."  
  
Loki blushes, realizing that he hadn't thought about that particular possibility when he planned their little rendezvous. Being seen alone with a handsome man like Thor would be suspicious enough given his reputation, but strolling in with a large wet spot on the back of his breeches? Mother would be humiliated again and Father... Well. Best not to be seen, then. He pulls his breeches up and refastens them, wincing as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive hole and adjusting his coattails so they hung perfectly. There. No one would ever guess he had just been buggered nearly senseless up against a tree. Thor kisses him gently, making sure not to rub his beard against Loki's smooth cheeks.  
  
"I'll see you back at the house. I've got Slepnir tethered a little deeper in the woods. Everyone saw me take him out for exercise. God knows he needs it, the fat bastard." Thor brushes a lock of hair out of Loki's face and tucks it behind his ear. Loki leans into the touch, captivated by the warmth and tenderness of his lover's hand, and Thor kisses the tip of his long nose, which makes them both chuckle.  
  
"All right, Tho.... Stablemaster. I'll come around for a ride later this afternoon. On my horse! My horse, damn it!" he protests as Thor dissolves into a fit of hearty laughter. After a moment, Loki laughs too, and Thor embraces him one more time.  
  
"Go on, love. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready for that ride." Thor waggles his eyebrows lecherously, and Loki rolls his eyes and smacks him with his hat before jamming it back on his head.  
  
"Good day, sir," he sniffs haughtily and sets off towards the path back to his family's estate. Thor watches him go, appreciating the saucy swing of his hips before he heads off in a different direction to collect Slepnir and take him back to the stables. Hopefully when Farbauti and Laufey leave for London next month, Thor muses, he and Loki can have a little more freedom to enjoy each other's company; in the meantime, they'll find time for each other whenever and wherever they can. Thor mounts Slepnir and urges him into a gallop. He'll easily beat Loki back to the house and no one will be the wiser about the forbidden pleasures they just shared.


End file.
